


Above us all the stars are watching

by haroldshumjr



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Club Sex, Exhibitionism, Fluff, I'm so sorry for this, M/M, Malec, Smut, it's just two boys having sex, sort of?? like they don't actually have sex where people can see, sorta a little at the end, there is literally like zero plot in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10137986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haroldshumjr/pseuds/haroldshumjr
Summary: Magnus and Alec haven't met each other in a while and show how much they miss each other in the best way they know how.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh i don't even have an explanation for this. I blame my friend for this. She brought up Alec having a daddy kink and this came up and I'm so sorry. This is not beta-read and i was either tired or half drunk while writing this and I would like to apologise for who I am as a person and for any errors in this. Also this has daddy kink in it so if you don't like this, look away!

Music was pounding all around them as alec was perched on Magnus’ lap. Magnus had promised to claim him the next time they came to pandemonium. He’d come hard that night, fucking up into his fist as he read the filthy texts that his boyfriend had sent him. Alexander Lightwood was weak for Magnus. Their lips met over and over again, soft whimpers leaving Alec as he ground his hips against the warlock’ muscled thigh.

“So desperate already?” Magnus teased, his voice low.

“i can’t stop thinking about how you’d promise you’d show everyone that i was yours. You said you’d mark me and touch me everywhere,” he said breathlessly before moaning again when he felt Magnus’ lips sucking and biting at his neck.

Magnus chuckled low, before licking at the bruises his lips had left in their wake. “You mean when i told you what a good boy you were, baby? When you were begging for daddy to fill you up?”

The shadowhunter moaned, his hips jerking at the filthy words. The eyes that were on them shouldn’t be as arousing as they were. But he could feel himself harden at the thought of Magnus just taking his pleasure right here, filling him up as he moaned out the warlock’s name before he could stop himself. He wanted his boyfriend to claim here here in front of everyone. He wanted to be Magnus’.

Their lips met over and over again, Magnus sliding a hand down Alec’s back before resting at his hips. This wasn’t nearly the worst thing he’d done but he knew without a doubt that it was a risqué move for his boyfriend. Despite his reservation, he rolled his hips up, moaning at the friction against his hardening length.

“you have no idea how i want to be buried in your right now and just pound your pretty little ass. Do you think you can come from just my cock?”

He wanted to sound dominating and in power but he knew he sounded wrecked. The sounds that alec was making were distracting, the soft whimpers and moans. He could hear the desperation in his boyfriend’s voice and god if that didn’t make him harder and hotter.

“yes, daddy. I feel so empty without you,” alec managed to whimper out before burying his face in the side of magnus’ neck, shamelessly rutting his erection against magnus.

Magnus groaned at the words and how good his sweet boy sounded. With a flick of his wrist, he put up a small glamour so they were hidden from plain sight. Pulling alec closer, he kissed his boyfriend hard, moaning softly at the erection pressed against his thigh. With a wicked grin, he undid alec’s jeans deftly, the shadowhunter’s erection freed.

“Look at me.”

His voice was low as he spoke before slowly curling his fingers around Alec’s hard member. He kept his grip loose enough that it did little to take the edge off. All it did was make alec harder and hotter.

It was hard to keep his gaze on magnus but he wanted to be good for magnus and hear the loving words that he knew would come if he was a good boy. His teeth worried at his lower lip as the felt the friction around his cock, trying to stifle his moans. His daddy didn’t say that he could make any noises yet. And it took everything in him not to fuck up into magnus’ big hands.

“Look at you being so good for me,” Magnus mumbled out before leaning forward to capture Alec’s lips between his.

It was a heady sensation to have Alec so pliant beneath his touch like this. It wasn’t easy to have Alec like this. His boyfriend was easily one of the best shadowhunters he knew and he knew that Alec would make a wonderful institute should the opportunity come knocking. He knew there would be many who would gladly for Alec to fuck them and rightfully so. Alec was beautiful and he’d be lying if he didn’t think about letting Alec fuck him a few times. But then he had the beautiful shadowhunter like this, soft under his touch, begging for him.

Using his free hand, he lightly cupped Alec’s face before tracing his thumb across his boyfriend’s full lips. With their gazes still locked, Alec took that thumb into his mouth before sucking lightly, swirling his tongue around it before.

Magnus’ glamour dropped then, clenching his jaw as he watched the younger man behave so wantonly. Pulling out his thumb, he pushed his index finger and middle finger in Alec’s wanting mouth, swallowing hard when Alec took is easily. The shadowhunter took the fingers deep into his mouth, running the tip of his tongue along the length of the fingers before he started bobbing his head slightly, working it as he would Magnus’ cock. As much as he wanted to be food, he knew about Magnus’ oral fixation and he couldn’t resist teasing the warlock like that. He liked coming undone but he wanted to see Magnus scramble to gather himself as well.

Bending his head, Magnus went back to kissing Alec’s neck and collarbones, his tongue snaking out to taste the salt on the younger man’s skin. Magnus smiled slightly as Alec’s chest started rising and falling a bit more obviously, his breaths getting more labored. His hand never faltered either, stroking Alec as he sucked deep bruises onto his boyfriend’s pale skin. It was his attempt to gain the upper hand once more after how Alec had taken his fingers in so easily.

“Daddy, I – I’m so close,” he groaned out softly, Magnus fingers resting against his bottom lips.

“Do you want to come, Angel?” Magnus called back softly against Alec’s skin before pulling back.

“I want whatever you think I deserve, Daddy.”

The words only made pleasure course through Magnus’ body, his erection now painfully hard in the confines of his pants. He pulled Alec into a rough kiss, as he stroked the younger man faster in the small space between them. The hand that was just in Alec’s mouth seconds before trailed down his back before his fingers were pressing at the shadowhunter’s opening. Slowly, he pushed a finger in, still kissing and stroking Alec.

At the intrusion, Alec pulled away to gasp and moan loudly. The burn of it stung slightly but it was nothing compared to the relief of being filled up this way again. They hadn’t had much time to have this. Magnus had been away and the past 2 weeks had been hell. They’d been relying on phone sex and sexting. As exciting as that was, it was nothing compared to having Magnus filling him up like this. With his life being a whirlwind all the time, it was nice to be taken care of once more and to do nothing but take orders from the warlock. Paired with the illusion that they were being watched, Alec could feel his orgasm approach him quickly. His head was thrown back as he tried to take pleasure. He was torn between fucking himself against the intrusion and fucking up into the fist curled around his leaking cock.

  
“You look so good for me, baby. Look at you, being so good for me, letting me take care of you,” Magnus mumbled out just before pushing another finger into Alec.

The stretch hurt with the lubrication being his saliva but it was something he needed. He moaned even louder when Magnus crooked his fingers in him, brushing slightly against his prostate. His erection was painfully hard now, needing to come badly. He turned his head, meeting his gaze to meet Magnus’, pleading slightly to be able to come.

“You’re going to have your words, darling,” Magnus said as he sped up his strokes.

“I need to come, Daddy. Please, I’m so close. Want to be good for you,” he slurred out before leaning forward to press kisses along Magnus’ jaw in an attempt to convince the warlock.

“Come for me, baby. Moan my name,” he ordered.

As soon as the words left him, Alec came all over the space between them, moaning Magnus’ name loudly just as Magnus had asked him to. Pleasure coursed through him as Magnus continued stroking him through his orgasm. His body shook before he fell limply on his boyfriend, breathing heavily. He let his eyes slip shut slowly, resting his cheek against the warlock’s shoulder.

Magnus watched with unmasked awe. Alec looked beautiful then, wrecked and vulnerable as he clung on to Magnus. He didn’t stop moving on Magnus’ finger, even as he began to tremble. His lips moved up until they were by the older man’s ear. His breathing was still labored but he could still speak even if it was just barely above a whisper, barely discernable with the music around them.

“I can feel you hard against me, Daddy,” he whispered as he continued moving his hips.

Alec finally moved away, pulling Magnus’ fingers slowly out of him. He was not nearly stretched out enough but he needed to feel this, not knowing when else the high was going to overtake him like this. His fingers clumsily undid the warlock’s sinfully tight pants before taking the erection in his hands. He stroked the hard length, biting his lip at how badly he wanted he wanted it in him despite being completely fucked out.

Magnus looked at the way Alec’s long fingers curled up around his hard member before flicking his wrist, lubing it up with magic. He moaned louder when Alec’s strokes sped up slightly before reaching for Alec’s hand to stop him. It was embarrassing how close he was to coming already just from that.

With their gazes locked on each other, Alec crawled slowly before sinking down on the length, moaning loudly at the stretch. It had been too long since he was stretched out on Magnus’ cock like this, feeling the slight burn of his boyfriend filling him up slowly.

They both groaned when they were Alec was fully seated with Magnus putting his hands on Alec’s hips. He pulled Alec closer to him before rolling his hips up into the shadowhunter, moaning at the tight heat engulfing him. The moan only grew louder when he felt Alec clench around him teasingly.

“Are you going to let Daddy use you now?” Magnus asked, his voice soft although there was no mistaking the lust and want in it.

Alec nodded desperately, clinging on to Magnus by his shoulders before moving his hips in sync with his boyfriend’s. The shadowhunter seemed younger than usual then, more vulnerable. His hair was matted to his forehead, his eyes showing the adoration he had for the warlock as he continued moving. Leaning forward, he captured his lips between Magnus’ sighing happily at the comfort of having his boyfriend pressed up against him. Everything that he could see, feel and smell was Magnus and it was intoxicating. He wanted this moment to be drawn out for as long as he could. But with the way that Magnus’ thrusts sped up and grew slightly rougher, he knew the warlock was close.

Magnus kissed him hard, his teeth sinking into Alec’s lower lips, making the shadowhunter moan before coming hard in Alec. His boyfriend’s name left his lips, his tone reverent as he rode out his orgasm before leaning back against his seat. His breaths were labored much like Alec’s was a few minutes ago as he let his eyes slip shut. The hold he had on Alec loosened slightly before wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, careful to still keep the glamour up.

They sat there, holding each other as they took in each other’s presence. A comfortable silence settled over them before their lips met once more. This kiss was gentle and slow, both of them wanting to draw this moment out, conveying the adoration they had for each other in that kiss what they couldn’t with words. Their hands roamed each other gently taking in each other’s beauty before pulling away, their smiles wry and loving.

“I missed you.”

“I missed you, too.”

 


End file.
